


[podfic] i mean to rule the earth

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Brick (2005)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: audiofemme, F/F, Female Character of Color, Femme Fatale, Femslash, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femme fatales scheming and banging backstage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] i mean to rule the earth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i mean to rule the earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/670925) by [reggievass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reggievass/pseuds/reggievass). 



> Thanks to Reggievass for her permission to record. Originally for Kisses III at Audiofemme.

Title: [i mean to rule the earth](http://archiveofourown.org/works/670925)  
Length: 4:50  
File Size/Type: 2.3 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5x9n89qgg8i4eff/i_mean_to_rule_the_earth.mp3)

[Streaming link.](http://tindeck.com/listen/chfz)


End file.
